The Girl Who Fought
by Endura K. Seethe
Summary: Esalie, the girl who fought for the man she wouldn't know until she had died, is an outcast amoung her family and her race. She lives to work until she finally meets the man her cursed mother calls "the Doctor"!


Prologue: The Glowing Child

Esalietchoopol Algarite had never seen someone as simply designed as a Time Lord.  
Esalie was also the only one who had ever seen a Time Lord, or anything that looked remotely like one.  
It all started when Esalie was still in her hatching sack, hanging from the floor in the hatching chamber. She wasn't quite ready to hatch yet when an unregistered visitor materialized in the chamber. The visitor was female as she worn a long green dress and had loads of blond curly hair. The visitor had a pistol at her side but she wasn't planning to use it for she knew killing one of these precious lives would set the entire region on alert and she wouldn't make it out alive.  
The visitor crept between the sacks pushing upward out of the ground. The sacks were slimy and had strange bumpy moving things inside that made squishing noises and made the visitor's skin crawl. The visitor looked around for something on the ground and spotted what she was looking for. One of the sacks protruding from the ground was glowing like a green beacon across the field of dark lumps. The Visitor made her way toward it and leaned in to listen to its contents.  
"You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" she asked, smiling at it and talking to it like it was a baby. The insides squirmed and a dark form about the size of a child's face came closer to the Visitor's smiling form. It seemed curious almost as if it could hear her talking to it.  
"You are going to be a great companion one day, for any man who happens upon your path." The visitor said, touching the sack's side and stroking it. The form inside squished and put its hand up against the inside of the sack, following the visitor's motions from the inside.  
"My name is River Song and I'm a Time Lord. What's your name?" The visitor asked, leaning closer and putting her ear to the sack's side.  
She listened for a moment and pulled away with a smile.  
"Esalietchoopol, that's quite a name, Esalie." River Song said patting the sack and stepping back. "I'd better get going. I have places to be and I've found what I came for. Have a good life, Esalie and say hello to the Doctor for me, when you see him that is!"  
The sack squirmed and the Visitor dematerialized on the spot.  
"What's a Time Lord, River?" Esalie asked, as she watched the stranger disappear. "Who's the Doctor? And When will I see him?" she pleaded at the empty space outside her shell.  
Esalie sighed and fell back against the sack's inner wall. She pouted for what seemed like forever until she fell asleep and dreamt of a mysterious man and River Song, with the pretty hair and friendly smile.

Esalie felt herself falling, except she wasn't going down, she was hitting the top of her sack violently as if being pulled throw the shell. She turned to face the shell and stretched her hands out in front of her, as another tug on her body forced her hands through the sack. She felt fresh air flood the space around her and another ripping on her frame; she split through the top of the sack and flew upward.  
Suddenly the space around her didn't seem so small anymore and she spun in the air looking around. She felt something bump her in the side and she twirled around to face another being just like her.  
"What are you?" the stranger new life asked her in a disgusted tone.  
"I'm a Busian, just like you! What else would I be?" Esalie retorted, glaring at the stranger. The being snorted and pushed itself backwards away from Esalie.  
"Well that was rude!" Esalie said to herself, looking at the other beings floating around above their broken shells. Her jaw dropped as she saw a giant cavern around them its walls holding small glowing torches casting a gentle light on the shells below.  
"OW!" Esalie cried as something invisible started to pull her downward again. She struggled against it and fought her way farther up. Finally the tugging stopped and Esalie relaxed, looking around as small doors on the sides of the cavern opened and tall being walked in. The beings came in couples and made their way toward certain grounded new bornes. Esalie watched as every couple found their new born and greeted them with smiles and hugs.  
Esalie watched as one couple stayed near the door and stared at her. She glared back at them but all they did was squirm uncomfortably and walk back out of the door. Esalie glared at the empty space where they had disappeared but realized that the couples with their assigned new bornes were leaving, out of the door they came through. Esalie was soon very alone and the door slammed shut with a bang. The torches glowed brighter and Esalie cowered in the top of the chamber waiting silently.  
Where is my couple? Esalie thought as the doors opened again. Other beings like the first ones came, filing in but this group wasn't dressed like the others.  
These wore long robes with strange symbols on them and carried staffs with hoops on them. Dozens and dozens of them came in to the room and lined the long walls all staring blankly in front of them. Esalie felt a chill crawl up her spine and she glared down at the strangers as the doors shut with a clang.  
"We ask that Esalietchoopol make her way back down to the gravity field that we may collect her for work." said one strange being closest to her on the ground.  
"Why should I!" retorted Esalie, springing around above the lines of beings.  
"Because I asked you to." the being replied in a less monotone voice.  
Esalie felt her heart ache with the concern in his voice but she frowned and blocked out all emotion for the time. "Why? What did you mean by 'collect her for work?'" she spat down at the being.  
"You are a Glow Bred Busian, Esalie. You cannot continue to live in the normal world above the surface; you must be collect and put to work in the mines because of your defect." The being said.  
"Defect?" Esalie said to herself. She looked down at her collar bone and saw tentacles spreading out from her skin. The ends were glowing like the bulbs on the torches but they didn't flicker or go out.  
"You mean the fact that I glow!" she yelled down at the being.  
"Yes, and because of that you must be taken from your home and put to work in the mines where we collect the metal that serves as this system's fuel!" The being said, looking behind him at the others with hooked staffs. He motioned to them and all at once they creatures leaped in to the air.  
Esalie realized what they were going to do and with only a fraction of a second to do something she turned around and screamed.  
"HELP ME, DOCTOR!"  
And Esalie's world went black.


End file.
